half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aperture Science Enrichment Center
Ingredients I didnt really know where to put this,but i just noticed when i was playing,that the big computer monitors seen in the chaber observation rooms,which are later accessed,contain several ingredients along with measurements mixed in the other characters.Could this been the recipe of the cake,even though its different than the Creativity Cores recipe? --Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 11:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's not completely different, it's just totally illegible. Close examination reveals it's the same, but with gibberish in between words. Spelling error http://half-life.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aperture_Laboratories&action=edit&section=3 insure > ensure Map of the surface complex In the April 1st update for Defense Grid (and other indie games on Steam), a console was added where you can find a lot of secret goodies, some of them which are related to Portal. One of them is a map of complex labeled "Eastgatecomplex" which is surrounded by forest and an entrance which bears uncanny resemblence with the scene one can see at the end of Portal. Also can the round structure which is labeled as "Ring1 / 3.2 GHz" right next to the "Training Residence" (Training Courses => Enrichment Center?), be GLaDOS' room/lair from which you're getting sucked out at the end of Portal. --Araxiel 1911 00:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Facility Location Portal 2 contains evidence suggesting that the Aperture Labs featured in Portal and Portal 2 are actually located at an old salt mine in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, meaning that the Borealis plans indicate that Aperture had a satellite office in Cleveland. The page is currently semi-protected, so someone else will have to do the edit. --Dachannien 03:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, all we know is that it is Upper Michigan. Not necessarily the Upper Peninsula. The newspaper article is from "The UP Pioneer Press" and that Cave Johnson is a "local entrepreneur," but that does not logically necessitate that the facility is in the U.P. per se. The only information we can definitely get out of it is that it's located in "Upper Michigan," which can mean the U.P. or the upper section of the Lower Peninsula. If we are to attempt to connect the game reality to our own (which is not necessary), then based on Michigan salt deposits, the facility is located somewhere upper Michigan (the lower peninsula of it, though). Cf. The UP Pioneer Press frontpage and Michigan salt deposits --furGLITCH 23:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) In terms of the Cleveland, OH evidence provided. There is nothing in the photo that implies that the Aperture Labs main facility is there. All that we know from that evidence is that there is some sort of Aperture office in Cleveland, OH. Nothing more. Combining this with the evidence seen in Portal 2, my estimation is that Aperture has an office in Cleveland, OH and that the main Aperture Laboratories facility is located somewhere in upper Michigan. --FurGLITCH 23:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Just to note, residents of Michigan refer to the upper section of the Lower Peninsula as "Northern Michigan", the Upper Peninsula is readily referred to as "the Upper Peninsula", "Upper Michigan", or " the UP". Considering the only canon evidence, namely the UP Pioneer Press newspaper clipping seen in Portal 2, states "Upper Michigan" with no mention of the term "northern"; it can be easily deducted that these labs are in fact located somewhere in the Upper Peninsula. As a Michigander, I can see that many could see the term "upper" as a vague descriptor, although within Michigan the term "upper" is only used to describe the Upper Peninsula. On a side note, the Borealis plans photo specifically states "Aperture Science & Administration, Assisted Jaunt Center - Cleveland, OH", which clearly infers a facility other than the Aperture Labs compound in question. Someone should certainly change this. Ericomplex 20:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Slightly relevant, slightly not, but, perhaps Aperture's facility is in both places. by that i mean its so incredibly large it spans between Michigan and Ohio. ((speculation of course) but as we have seen in both portal one and especially in portal 2 the sheer size is mind boggling) Danthemanglitcher ►§◄ 05:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If that is true, Lower Peninsula is more likely, as its at least closer. Also, in such case they would need to have rest of place along the way in their ownership. In some scenes, from which I would like to point out especially when we are about to fight Wheatly, we can se, that the facility is quite lot of long as well (although I am not saying its is so long to reach Cleveland, OH from Upper Michigan, it is still unimaginably huge)--TakeruDavis 00:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It is not possible for Aperture to span from the Upper Peninsula of Michigan down to Ohio. It could not even span to the lower peninsula; the Great Lakes are in the way. Additionally, there were never any salt mines in the Upper Peninsula, though there were many other kinds of mines, specifically iron and copper. This is likely the fault of the gamemakers not doing their research. I am also a yooper, from the Copper Country, and while it is not impossible for their to be a large wheat field in the U.P. it is unlikely, and especially one so vast and with no noticeable trees or hills in the background. The U.P. is absolutely covered with hills, trees, and foliage of all kinds, and I have never seen a wheatfield there. 22:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC)michiruwater Timeline Changes/Retcons The underground Aperture levels appear to introduce a very different timeline that contradicts previous timelines in several ways. In particular, the display case in the 1950s lobby shows awards and certificates that indicate Aperture was founded in the 40s (not the 50s), and began taking steps towards science (rather than just shower curtains) in the late 40s. The newspaper featured in the case also indicates that they were open about being a science-related company. Likewise, signage and other indicators reveal that the gels were in development as early as the 50s (a sign very clearly designed in a 1950s graphic design style mentions that one of the gels was tested as a dietary supplement but had already been repurposed). There are also indications that Cave Johnson may've lived as far as 1981, rather than dying in the mid '70s. Are there any plans to edit this entry's timeline to reflect all this new information? :In the main entrance to the Science labs, in front of the big "Elevator to the surface" Where you first hear Cave Johnson speak, there is a big sign that says "Welcome to Aperture Science, est 1947" it has mountains and stuff on it. I think that settles the debate of when it was established, this should definitely be added to the article. 08:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :As for the gels, the sphere where you first use repulsion gel is marked as 1953, the sphere for propulsion is marked as 1972 and the conversion gel 1982. Whether or not this is when they were first created I don't know. 10:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :One of Aperture shafts opened during the course of Portal 2 is claimed to be sealed "06 15 1961".ASBusinessMagnet 16:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The "Pre-GLaDOS era" section seems to imply that portal gun development wasn't started until the 1970s, while other time lines suggest it wasn't until the 1980s. There is the poster for the "Quantum Tunneling Device" just outside the first chamber in Portal 2 Chapter 9 that suggests the basic technology was available as early as the 1950s. In order for this to be consistent the "three-tier" initiative would have to have been developed very early in Aperture's history, possibly as part of its founding. 14:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Old Aperture Laboratories/Underground/Tartaros I was going to add this to the trivia section but its locked, I'd appreciate it if someone else added it because I think its an interesting factoid. "Tartaros 09" can be seen on one of the large structures early on in the bottom of the old Aperture Laboratories complex. In Greek Mythology, Tartarus or Tartaros (deep place) is a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering that resides beneath the underworld, even deeper than Hades. In the Gorgias, Plato (c. 400 BC) wrote that souls were judged after death and those who received punishment were sent to Tartarus. Jayson David Boyd 11:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Change in location I took a screenshot of the newspaper in the lower levels of the Labs. Do you guys think this changes the previous notion that the Labs are located in Cleveland and instead are in some non-specific area of Upper Michigan? It would make sense as to how deep the labs go. As well as the fact the showcase is in the lowest parts during the old test introduction area. For those that somehow do not know Ohio and Michigan are right next to each other. So maybe the facility somehow spans underneath? Just spewing out ideas at this point though. The U.P. of Michigan is nowhere near Ohio. 22:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC)michiruwater Arbeit =/= Aperture I've seen this little bit of trivia in a few areas on the wiki about "Aperture" being a recycled use of the "Arbeit" on the crates in the cut Borealis level. This kind of bugs me. The only thing the two words have in common is sharing a few letters. They don't mean the same thing at all either. "Arbeit" is German for "work". An "Aperture" is a type of opening or doorway. Sorry, but this doesn't seem to really be relevant or accurate. Please let me know what you think. - 22:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki contradictions On the Timeline page it states that Portal two takes place around 20-30 years after Portal 1. Here it says centuries. which is correct?